


seek no favor

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters Gold Rush!AU: The Full Series [191]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Haleth is a badass as always, Interlude, Lake Mithrim, Plots and Plans, but also a Beren/Luthien shipper I mean who isn't, title from a poem by Audre Lorde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Haleth is not concerned with the opinions of men.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion & Haleth of the Haladin
Series: All That Glitters Gold Rush!AU: The Full Series [191]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	seek no favor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day lol

Haleth stands on the shores of the lake, and knows that she is being watched. She has seen the blackberry head of the spy bobbing up and down, keeping to the withered cattails at the water’s far edge.

She thinks he is young, and like the rest of fort’s occupants, foolish.

Haleth is not spying in return. She is thinking, and she prefers to do _that_ alone. A number of choices are before her. A red-faced boy peeping at her as if she is a hunting cat and he a burrowing vole has no bearing on any of them.

Whether they are young or old, Haleth is not concerned with the opinions of men.

She could go back to Thingol at once. She could delay a little longer, until Fingolfin knows whether _he_ will stay or go.

She could turn and head for the mountains, and wash her hands of pale-faced affairs.

(She could mourn her brother.)

(Her brother—newly—dead—)

She decides that Thingol can wait, since he has not the greatest need. Need _is_ what she respects, rather than authority. Fingolfin has been a grateful ally, and a useful one. He has never tried to command her or her company.

Haleth cares nothing, then, for _men_ —but Beren is her friend, and Luthien’s beloved, and _he_ needs all the help he can get.

Beren comes and finds her. Since he is also young (older than Haleth, but that doesn’t matter because he is also foolish), he does not know to leave her to herself.

“ _You_ must want to be moving on,” she says, leaning on a walking stick that Wister made her, unasked.

Beren shrugs. “I want to see Finrod safe,” he answers. “I’d hoped to see him happy. That’s not likely, now.”

“What a strange tangle, their family.” Haleth shakes her head. “I do not envy them. Still, Fingolfin and his children are a good sort. And Finrod.”

“You wish to stay, then?”

She sees the dark-haired spy again, and she sighs. “I think of it as waiting, rather. If a war is coming, I would like to know where the arrows fall, and what bows shot them.”

Beren nods. He wants Luthien, and that is all, but he is loyal.

That is why Haleth trusts him as she does.

It is a great burden, to be a leader.

It means that you are always being watched.


End file.
